marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
National Aeronautics and Space Administration (Earth-616)
Moon Landing Project Apollo achieved that objective in July 1969, when Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin walked on the moon, they were unaware that his mission was jeopardized by the Skrulls, aliens trying to undermine the space program on Earth as part of a future invasion. This plot was thwarted by the First Line a group of American super-heroes who were active in the late 20th century. with five more successful lunar landing missions through 1972. Skylab After the Skylab and Apollo-Soyuz Test Projects of the mid-1970s, NASA's human spaceflight efforts again resumed in 1981, with the Space Shuttle program that continued for thirty years. The Space Shuttle Challenger launched and landed nine times before breaking apart 73 seconds into its tenth mission, 51-L, on January 28, 1986, resulting in the death of all seven crew members, including a civilian school teacher. Modern Era Zankor Zankor a confused alien with amnesia believed himself to be a human looking for an alien who was lost on earth after a frantic search for the disguised alien. The truth eventually was revealed after he took it to scientists at NASA and a young Reed Richards realized that the log was in an alien language at which point Zankor also realized the truth but was captured. Celestial Godship Major Matt Durgan and Terry Parker were the U.S. astronauts selected to approach and survey the Celestial Godship. Ben Grimm Ben Grimm was recruited from US Airforce to become a test pilot and astronaut for NASA. Dr. Reed Richards recruited Ben to pilot his new experimental rocket ship, the Marvel-1, after reminding him him of his promise to pilot his first spacecraft he invented. John Jameson Col. John Jameson, son of newspaper mogul J. Jonah Jameson, was one of the youngest applicants to ever be accepted into NASA's astronaut program. During his first mission, in which he was to orbit Earth, the Forward Guidance Package on Jameson's capsule broke off in space, which caused the craft to spin out of control and plummet back down toward earth. The fledgling adventurer, Spider-Man, who had just begun his career weeks earlier, managed to rescue Jameson by getting a replacement guidance module and attaching it to the falling capsule. John was then able to land the craft safely. This incident, which Jameson's father construed as a publicity stunt to upstage his son's accomplishment, provoked the one of elder Jameson's first editorial denouncements of Spider-Man. On a later space mission, Jameson somehow contracted an unknown virus presumably during a space walk. Upon his return to Earth, Jameson began to develop superhuman strength as a side effect of the virus. Jameson was given a special body suit designed to keep his strength in check by scientists at NASA. But after a miss understanding with Spider-Man he was later cured.. Carol Danvers Carol Danvers was recruited by N.A.S.A to become head of security which she accepted, resigning from the Air Force bumping her to full Colonel at retirement. Becoming the youngest security captain in NASA's history, she became embroiled in the schemes of the interstellar alien Kree Empire. It was during this time that she met and eventually befriended the Kree soldier Mar-Vell whose enemies would soon be responsible for her future transformation. The next few months were disastrous as she was kidnapped by the alien robotic intelligence Cyberex and then hospitalized by a controlled Iron Man who attacked the Cape. The alien Yon-Rogg then kidnapped her while she was still concussed and eventually battled Mar-Vell. During this battle, Carol was knocked into a damaged Kree Psyche-Magnitron, a powerful device which could turn imagination into reality. Carol's genetic structure was altered effectively making her a half-Kree superhuman, later becoming the hero "Ms. Marvel" and later "Captain Marvel". Peter Quill Peter Quill's friend Lisa, a NASA commander, got him a job as a mechanic in the NASA Ops Launch Facility in California. Once there, Peter started training in secret with the simulators during all his free time. One day, after an altercation with an important Astronaut, Lisa had no choice but to discharge Peter from his position at the facility. Feeling this was his last chance to get to space, he stole a Kree ship, managed to outfly the security of the station, and left Earth. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = One story suggests that the Fantastic Four protected Apollo 11 mission from the Kree Sentry #9168. However, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 this should be considered a topical reference. A later story also suggests that the Apollo 11 team found a device left on the moon by Doctor Doom while exploring the Moon. This too should also be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Organizations Category:American Organizations